When The Power Goes Out...
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: My contribution to the cliche fics...


I do not own the G-Boys. I do own, however a flashlight, brownie mix, and I'm sure that there's vodka and some shot glasses somewhere in my house. =^_^= WARNINGS: Yaoi and insanely goofy writing. Infact, it's bad writing. But it's kinda funny writing. And this fic is my contribution to the cliche fics. The "I Never" fics. (the only cliche fics I like) Anyway, here it is.   
  
  
When The Power Goes Out...  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Ever wonder what the Gundam Guys do when there are no missions, they're broke, and it's raining? Nooo they don't have orgies... well except for that one time. Wufei still swears he was drunk, but c'mon now. Alcohol? In Quatre's house? Unlikely. Where was I? Oh yeah! Well, since it is raining today, let's find out, hmm?  
  
Four of the five Gundam pilots were sitting around the TV as it rained down hard outside. Things had been slow lately. No missions had come up for over a week and they were becoming restless. What's worse was that they were all broke so going out was out of the question. So they were all stuck in the house until either a mission came up, some money magically appeared, or the rain stopped. None of those three possibilities seemed likely at the moment.  
  
Duo and Wufei were engaged in a fierce battle in Bang-I-Hit-You-With-My-Secret-Demon-Guy-Alpha-Extra-Turbo-Plus-Supercalafragiloustisexpialadocious-Street-Fighter-VS-Marvel-9000. Wufei was losing miserably at the moment because Duo had blocked his guy into a corner and kept doing the same move over and over.  
  
"MAXWELL! Use a different move!" Wufei hollered.  
  
Duo continued to press the kick button until Wufei's guy was defeated. Wufei hurled the controller down to the floor.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong, Wu-baby?" Duo asked.  
  
Wufei's eyebrow twitched. "Do NOT call me 'Wu-baby'! How would YOU feel if I ran around calling you 'Du-chan'?"  
  
Duo smirked. "I'd like it."  
  
"KISAMA!" Wufei dove for Duo's throat and the two fell over the couch. Their fight was abruptly stopped when Heero stood infront of them with his arms crossed. Duo scrambled to his feet and scratched the back of his head. Wufei stood up gracefully and smoothed out his clothes.  
  
"What the hell is going on down here? If you two keep on being so loud, I won't be able to hear the computer if it beeps us with a mission." Heero said.  
  
"You can't hear it beep with it four inches from your face? Christ Heero, I can hear it all the way from my room when it beeps." Duo said. Heero shot him an unappreciated Deathglare. Duo quickly shut up.  
  
"Hey, this game is cool!" Quatre said happily as he and Trowa began fighting eachother.Duo and Wufei quickly turned around. Sure enough, Trowa and Quatre were playing *their* game.   
  
Duo's jaw hung open. "HEY! He's using MY GUY!" He rushed over to the couch and watched them fight. "Which one of you is Wolverine???" Duo demanded.  
  
"I am." Quatre said, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as moving his hands around as he executed the moves, making Wolverine slash through his opponent.  
  
Duo looked over at a very frustrated Trowa. "He's beating you, Tro-man..." Duo said quietly.  
  
"I can see that." Trowa said, obviously irritated.  
  
The TV screen then flashed brightly and much noise came from it as Trowa's fighter died. Quatre's face lit up happily. Duo and Wufei just stood there. Heero had since went back upstairs to play Sailormoon Solitaire until a mission came up.  
  
"Quatre... how the hell did you do that!?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre blinked. "I don't know." He shrugged and got up. Duo grabbed his wrist. "What?"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until you show me how you did that." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" Wufei said.  
  
Trowa got up and headed for his room. Quatre watched longingly.  
  
"But I-" Quatre began.  
  
"No. You are gonna teach me how to fight!" Duo said.  
  
Quatre bit his bottom lip in frustration. "I... I just pressed a bunch of buttons at a time and moved the analog around all fast! Now lemmee goooo!" He freed his wrist from Duo's grasp and ran after Trowa.  
  
Duo frowned. "Button masher..."  
  
Wufei snorted. "Look at YOU. All you do is corner me and kick me to death."  
  
Duo folded his arms across his chest. "HMPH! I hate video games anyway!"  
  
The two sat there. Silence............................................................................  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Let's eat something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And the two were off to the kitchen. After searching high and low for something to snack on, it became apparent that Duo and Wufei were up Shit Creek without a paddle. Duo sat on the floor with a box of brownie mix. Wufei stared down at him.   
  
"We could always make brownies." Duo suggested.  
  
Wufei sat on the floor infront of Duo and grabbed the box. He began reading the ingredients, then frowned. "We don't have any milk in the house."  
  
Duo began laughing... not a happy laugh mind you. Nooo this was a scary laugh. "We... don't have any... MILK?" Duo loved milk, don't ask why. I can't stand the stuff, it always leaves a gross aftertaste and... shit where was I? Oh yeah.  
  
Wufei backed into a corner. "W-well, I think we might have some powdered milk somewhere..."  
  
Duo's eye twitched. "Powdered milk?! I want REAL MILK... from a COW!"  
  
And then... the power went out.  
  
Duo jumped into Wufei's arms a la Scooby-Doo. Wufei sweatdropped and let go of Duo, making him fall to the floor.  
  
Quatre gasped and clung to Trowa. (He's afraid of the dark) Trowa grinned a predatory grin to himself and he wrapped his arms around Quatre in some comforting gesture. (Smooth Trowa! *wink*)  
  
"KUUUUUUUUUUUUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Heero screamed. NOW how was he supposed to know if a mission came in!?  
  
The five pilots regrouped in the living room... not that they could see eachother. Duo tripped over Trowa's foot, which sent him fllying into Quatre. Duo and Quatre landed on the floor with a loud thud, then Heero screamed out in pain because they had both fallen on top of his foot. Wufei, thinking Heero was a monster, came running forward and smacked into Trowa, sending *them* over Heero. All five pilots were now piled on top of eachother somewhere near the couch.  
  
"Waah! Everybody get off meee!" Quatre screeched.  
  
Wufei climbed off of Trowa, then Trowa got up off of Heero. Heero removed himself from Duo, then Duo sat up and slid off of poor Quatre. Quatre let out a small sigh, grateful that his lungs still worked. Things were finally quiet... until the thunder rolled and a streak of lightning flashed. Quatre is afraid of the thunder so he clung to Trowa's leg. "Trowa! I'm scared!"  
  
Wufei wiggled his leg. "Oi, I'm not Trowa."  
  
Quatre blushed, then stood up. "Gomen, heh heh."  
  
Then there was a flash of light. It wasn't lightning this time, but a flashlight. The four pilots stared misbelieving at Heero, keeper of the light. Heero just shrugged and returned their stare.  
  
"You had a flashlight on you, Heero?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Where the hell was it!?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Heero shrugged. "In my pants with all my other stuff."  
  
The other four pilots sweatdropped.  
  
Duo grabbed the flashlight from Heero's hand. "Well, you know what we do when there's no power don't ya?"  
  
"Tell ghost stories?" Wufei asked. It was the most obvious answer.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Play cheesy board games?" Trowa asked dreadfully.  
  
"Uh-uh." Duo answered. Trowa breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Quatre was suddenly very afraid. "We... we're not gonna hold a seance are we?"  
  
"Wrong again." Duo smirked.  
  
"Whew..." Quatre was not so scared anymore.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do, baka?" Heero asked, tugging on Duo's braid.  
  
Duo smirked. "A little game to get to know eachother better... It's called 'I Never'."  
  
Dreaded the very cliche drinking game(at least in Gundam Wing fics), Quatre sighed. "Isn't that a drinking game?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Mm-hmmmmm..."  
  
"Well Duo, I don't keep liquor in my house." Quatre smiled. HAH! no drinking games here!  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Maybe YOU don't keep liquor in your house... that doesn't mean I don't!" And with that he ran up the stairs to his room. He returned happily with the flashlight in his mouth and two big paper bags. Duo then sat on the floor and placed the flashlight infront of himself. He took out 5 shot glasses and some sake. "Take a seat and a glass, boys."  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa sat down. Duo looked up at Quatre, who was still standing. "Look Q, if you don't want to play, you don't have to. We all know how you-"  
  
Quatre sat down with a look of determination in his eyes, then he grabbed a shot glass. "I'm not *that* much of a goody-goody. Now let's play, hmm?"  
  
Duo blinked. "Okay, the rules go like this: if someone says 'I never.... streaked', then whoever HAS streaked has to take a shot. Simple, ne?"  
  
The four boys nodded. Duo clapped his hands. "Okay. I'll go first, then we'll go clockwise: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, then back to me. See?"  
  
"How do you win?" Quatre asked innocently.  
  
"I never stayed sober enough to figure that out." Duo scratched the back of his head. "Oh who cares! Anywayyyy..." He poured the sake into the five shot glasses. "Here's round number one. Ready guys?"  
  
The four pilots nodded. Duo grinned. "Okay! I never... kissed a girl."   
  
Wufei was the only one who took a shot. Duo nodded. "Nice, Wu..."  
  
Wufei's eyebrow twitched. "I was married you moron! Of course I've kissed a girl!"  
  
"Oh... Heero, your turn." Duo said, not wanting to look TOO stupid *cough*.  
  
"I never played a drinking game before tonight."  
  
Duo and Trowa took a shot. Heero looked at Trowa, indicating that it was his turn.  
  
Trowa thought for a moment, then smiled while eyeing Quatre. "I never liked a guy before..."  
  
Everyone took a shot, even Wufei. "Are you all saying that you're-?"  
  
Wufei's answer was 4 nods.  
  
Duo snorted. "Looks like we're all pathetic onnas, right Wu-baby?!"  
  
Wufei grunted. "Don't call me Wu-baby!" 'I've seen Duo sober and he is hardly tolerable... I don't think I'll be able to stand an intoxicated one... Nataku, lend me your strength to keep me from killing him...'  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, who was seated beside him (of course ~_^). "Go ahead Quatre."  
  
"I never..." Quatre needed to think about this one, then suddenly smiled... a very not-sweet angel Quatre smile. "I never had a crush on a guy in this room..."  
  
Again, everyone took a drink but Wufei. Wufei was busy ramming tissues up his nose to stop the flow of the blood. "Let me guess, you like Trowa, Trowa likes you, Heero likes Duo, and Duo likes Heero."  
  
Duo shrugged. "You're kinda right. I like Heero and someone else too."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Duo winked. "You, Wu-baby."  
  
Wufei fainted.  
  
"Aww! It was HIS turn too!" Quatre sighed.  
  
  
END  
  
Blah, I don't even like this fic! Why did I post it? WHYYYY!? Oh well. Ja minna!  
  
~Shinigami Baby 


End file.
